Une vie éternelle
by Cannonball4
Summary: La vie de Carlisle et de tous les membres Cullen. Les personnages sont tirés du roman de Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

**Je commence une fiction sur Twilight. J'espère que cela vous plaira !** **Et j'essaierais de poster le plus souvent possible !**

Je tombais, ou du moins j'en avais l'impression. Ma mère venait de mourir dans mes bras, tuée par... un vampire ? Je n'y croyais pas, c'était impossible. Les vampires n'existaient pas ! Et pourtant...

Nous étions en train de nous promener en pleine campagne, l'air frais du printemps nous faisait du bien et le vent nous sifflait dans les oreilles. Nous avions cueilli des champignons, un énorme bouquet de fleurs que nous arrivions à peine à tenir et fait une longue balade sur un sentier dans une forêt paisible. J'avais cru voir plusieurs fois une ombre voler d'arbres en arbres mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, qui pourrait croire qu'un seul être puisse voler sur cette planète ? C'était le rêve de beaucoup de gens mais malheureusement pas la réalité. J'avais aussi discuté avec ma mère, beaucoup. De mon avenir, du notre, notre vie.

- Tu imagines ton père ici avec nous, Carlisle ? m'avait dit ma mère

- Oui, il aurait surement aimé... répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas continuer cette conversation sur un sujet tel que mon père, et ma mère n'insista pas. Son souvenir était trop douloureux, il nous avait quittés il y avait maintenant 1 année par une attaque d'ours et cette journée terrible hantait encore mon esprit. Il avait été pour moi un modèle, un exemple que j'avais perdu. Et même à 33 ans, c'était trop dur. Ma mère m'avait beaucoup soutenu comme je l'avais fait également.

Puis le ciel s'est assombri d'un seul coup, nous avions pensé à un nuage qui passait, mais l'air est devenu de plus en plus froid, et nous avons commencé à accélérer pour se protéger de la pluie qui approchait. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était l'arrivée soudaine d'un homme devant nous. Nous ne le connaissions pas mais lui avait l'air de savoir parfaitement qui nous étions.

- Le connais tu Carlisle ? murmura ma mère, à quelques mètres de l'homme

- Non... passons à côté, il n'a rien à nous dire.

Nous avions continué notre chemin jusqu'à arriver à une proximité très proche de l'homme. Il avait la peau foncée, des yeux très sombres, presques noirs, des cheveux noirs, longs et bouclés, et il n'était habillé que de noir. Quand nous fûmes juste à côté, il nous stoppa et nous adressa la parole :

- N'allez pas plus loin, humains. Sinon vous en paierez les conséquences

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda ma mère, elle était terrorisée mais ne le montrait pas

- Ai-je l'apparence d'un humain ? Oui n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, je suis totalement différent

- Je ne comprends pas...

- J'ai été un humain mais plus maintenant, depuis des milliers d'années

Ma mère ne répondit pas et essaya d'avancer en me tirant par la main mais cette homme très étrange lui interdit d'un regard

- Vous êtes sur mon chemin et comme par hasard, j'ai très faim, vous êtes mes victimes alors ne bougez pas et préparez vous à souffrir ! dit l'homme d'une voix grave

- Qui êtes vous ? Laissez nous passer ! Rien que mon fils, laissez-le partir je vous en supplie ! cria ma mère

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, veuillez m'excuser ! Je suis Laurent, du clan des Denali. Je ne me nourris exclusivement que de sang humain.

- D... Du sang... humain ? Pourquoi ? Que faites vous ? Laissez-nous partir !

Ma mère était autant pétirifié que moi, elle me serrait la main aussi fort que le sang ne passait plus et que je pouvais plus faire aucun mouvement.

- Je ne mange pas comme tous les humains, je brille à la lumière, je cours aussi vite que la vitesse du vent, je ne dors pas, continua Laurent.

- Laissez partir mon fils ! Qui êtes vous ? Je ne comprends pas !

Ma mère ne comprenait pas, et moi pas plus qu'elle. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi se déplaçait-il aussi vite, quels étaient ses secrets ?

- Je suis un vampire, une créature ds légendes réelle. Et j'ai besoin de me nourrir.

- Carlisle ! COURS ! hurla ma mère, mais je ne pouvais faire aucun pas, juste rester là à regarder ce homme... vampire ?

- C'est donc le petit Carlisle ! Depuis le temps que James et Victoria me parlent de toi ! Approche toi...

Je réussis à bouger très lentement mais je tremblais de peur. Ma mère essaya de me retenir mais d'un mouvement de sa main, Laurent l'envoya sur le sol.

- Maman ! criai-je.

Je voulus courir pour l'aider mais Laurent me retins avec une poigne d'une force incroyable. Il alla retrouver ma mère et la traina sur le sol, elle tremblait et ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Laurent commença à écarter ses cheveux jusqu'à atteindre son cou et son coeur battant fort.

- Tu vas souffrir...

- NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurlai-je mais ce fut inutile  
Je vis le regard de ma mère suppliant me dévisager mais je ne pus rien faire.

Il plongea d'un mouvement sur la carotyde de ma mère, ses canines acérées pénétrant sa chair. Le sang coulait sur sa bouche, sur le corps de ma mère, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire, à part regarder et voir ma mère se vider de son ang jusqu'à devenir sans âme. Elle était partie, à jamais. Juste quelques mois après la mirt de mon père, on s'était aidés et trouvés la force de continuer mais je ne trouverais plus rien tout seul, je ne pourrais pas continuer. Je voulais juste partir pour être en paix, comme elle l'était maintenant avec mon père. Mes joues étaient remplies de larmes que je n'avais même plus la force d'essuyer, ma vue était floutée et j'étais totalement paralysé. Je ne m'aperçus qu'un moment après que Laurent était juste à côté de moi, cet homme infâme que je ne voulais même plus entendre parler, l'auteur du crime de ma mère.

- A bientot Carlisle Cullen, plus tôt que tu ne le pense...

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon en quelques secondes. Je me jetai sur le corps de ma mère et pleurait pendant de longues minutes, des heures peut être, le décompte du temps ne m'importait peu. Ma mère, qui avait voulu me sauver et qui était morte maintenant, elle avait tellement souffert et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je lui fermais les yeux, me relevai et la pris tendrement dans les bras. Son sang avait séché mais son chemisier était imbibé. Je devais lui préparer un enterrement digne de ce qu'elle était et je me débrouillerais comme je le pouvais pour la faire partir définitivement.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand la nuit était tombée j'avais tout préparé. Je n'avais pas de famille donc je serais le seul à être présent à son enterrement mais je pourrais donc aller libre court à ma peine. L'évènement était d'ailleurs programmé au lendemain, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. J'avais déposé le corps de ma mère chez un professionnel qui la maquillerait et l'habillerait pour une dernière fois. Ca avait été très difficile d'expliquer la présence de tout ce sang sur le corps sans parler de l'existence d'un vampire mais j'avais réussi à trouver une excuse. Je m'endormis enfin, les yeux rougis de larmes et le coeur gros.

La journée du lendemain fut encore plus difficile, la cérémonie fut très rapide et j'étais bien le seul présent. Qui d'autre pouvait l'être ? Mon père était mort, j'étais fils unique, et je ne connaissais pas une partie de ma famille, l'autre était également décédée. Je restai toute la journée au cimetière, à parler seul, à me confier à ma mère même si elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre et enfin je décidais à partir. La pluie tombait, mais je n'y faisait pas attention. Je devais dormir et retourner à mon travail, médecin, pour ainsi sauver des gens et leur épargner la mort qui avait emporté les deux êtres chers que j'avais. Je m'endormis très tard et je dus dormir quelques heures seulement. Je n'avais fait que des cauchemars et rêvé de ma mère et de la journée de sa mort toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, je partis tôt pour ma première visite du matin. J'essayais de contenir ma peine et la matinée se déroulais normalement. Les patients me présentait leurs condoléances à chaque visite, ce que je trouvait extrêmement touchant de leur part. Au début d'après midi, un patient rentra dans mon cabinet, il était habillé de noir et je le reconnus de suite.

- Laurent...

- Prêt à mourir ?


	2. Chapitre 2

J'étais devant un vampire, une personne ayant faim et pas de n'importe quoi, de sang. Et en l'occurence du mien. Je ne pouvais rien faire, moi un pauvre humain de quelques trentaines d'années, et devant moi une horrible créature avec une force incroyable et qui se déplaçait en plus à toute vitesse. Il me regardait de ses yeux noirs perçcants, je sentais son regard sur mon visage, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je gardais la tête baissée, n'osant pas le regarder en face et priant pour que n'importe qui arrive et puisse me sauver, mais personne ne semblait vouloir venir me sauver la vie.

En quelques secondes, sans que je m'en rende compte, Laurent était à côté de moi et me tournait autour doucement. Je n'entendis aucun bruit sur le sol, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit et il n'avait aucune respiration. Les vampires ne respiraient donc pas non plus ? Tellement de choses les différenciaient de l'espèce humaine. J'avais pleins de questions en tête et qui n'y resteront à jamais, car mes dernières minutes étaient venues. J'essayais de profiter de ce moment le plus possible, de penser aux bonnes choses de ma vie, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je n'avais plus de famille, pas d'enfants ni de femme. A part mes patients qui me regretterait surement, je ne manquerais à personne. La seule chose positive était que je pourrais rejoindre mes parents et à cette pensée, les larmesme montèrent aux yeux, je voulais à présent mourir à tout prix, sans souffrance pour pouvoir rejoindre mes parents.

Je pouvais maintenant sentir Laurent très proche de moi, il me frolait et commença à enlever mon foulard, celui que j'avais pris à ma mère le jour de sa disparition et que je n'avais jamais lâché. Je le portais tout le temps, comme pour pouvor me rappeler d'elle. Il sentait encore son parfum à la rose, et lorsque Laurent le toucha, il n'eut plus la même signification, les traces de parfum étaient maintenant recouvertes de tâches de sang. Comment cette immonde créature osait-elle ? La colère et la tristesse me monta mais je ne pouvais rien faire, un moindre geste rebelle de ma part me fera payer cher. Il s'approchait de moi, de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son haleine, du sang frais. J'allais donc mourir, tout était fini pour moi... Je voulais me venger rien pour la raison de la mort de ma mère, si innocente, mais je n'avais pas le choix que de me laisser faire.

- Carlisle... Depuis le temps que j'attends cela... Ca ne t'as pas fait trop de peine de voir la mort de ta mère de tes propres yeux d'enfant ? murmura t-il

- Pourquoi tant de haine Laurent ? Qu'as tu contre la famille Cullen ?

- Tant de trucs à expliquer, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais tu pourras demander ce qu'à fait ton père quand tu le retrouveras !

Je trésaillis, qu'avais donc fait mon père ? Quelque chose de si grave pour que sa famille doive payer ses actes ?

- Qu'à fait mon père ?

- Je te laisse mourir avec des questions sans réponses... J'espère te faire assez souffrir !

- QU'A FAIT MON PERE ?! hurlai-je

Pour toute réponse, Laurent, cette horrible personne, sans coeur, ce qui était le cas de le dire, me frôla le cou de ses canines pointues et acérées. Je sentais un mince filet de sang couler sur mon cou puis dans un hurlement de souffrance de ma part, il plongea plus profond dans ma gorge. Je tentais de garder les yeux ouverts, c'était une chose horrible, pire que tout ce que j'avais enduré comme blessures. Qu'il finisse, et vite ! Je ne sentais plus mes membres, ma gorge m'arrachai des cris de douleur, tout mon corps étaient maintenant en sang. Essayant plus que tout de rester éveillé, mes yeux se fermèrent quand même malgré moi et mes forces me quittèrent. Je tombais et ce fut le vide total...

PDV Laurent

Son corps tomba sans plus aucune forme sur le sol. Un nouvel être humain de moins, et pas des moindre, un nouveau Cullen. Je pouvais être fier de ma réussite, quand James et Victoria seront ça... Mais il devait payer comme l'avais fait sa mère plut tôt. Ce minable homme qui m'avait piqué la seule femme que j'aimais, Victoria. Je ne devais pas montrer à l'époque que j'étais un vampire, mais maintenant je n'avais plus honte et n'essayais pas de le cacher. Je ne tuais pas pour le plaisir mais car les gens devaient payer, comme la famille Cullen. Le père de Carlisle n'avait pas été longtemps avec Victoria mais son aventure terminée, elle commença à sortir avec James et depuis tout ce temps, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Je ne savais pas si elle était au courant de tout ce qu'elle faisait mais j'étais terriblement jaloux.

Je laissais donc l'épave du corps de Carlisle et m'enfuis dans un tourbillon. Je poursuivis mon trajet dans les airs, aussi vite que la vitesse du vent et m'arrêtait devant un chemin boueux mais dégagé. Ce chemin menait à ma demeure, un immense manoir dans lequel je vivais avec James et Victoria, mes coéquipiers mais contre qui j'avais également une profonde jalousie. Je pourrais voler jusque dans une pièce mais je préfèrais marcher, le souffle du vent frais faisait voler mes cheveux bouclés et longs même si je ne pouvais pas le sentir sur ma peau, j'avais complètement oublié cette sensation depuis des années. Je continuai donc à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Quand je l'ouvris, le silence complet régnait. Je décidais donc d'aller directement dans ma pièce favorite, la bibliothèque.

Le manoir était immense, en pierre anciennes foncées. La porte était peinte en rouge et une plaque accrochée en argent annonçait : Maison de Victoria, James et Laurent Denali. Il y avait trois étages, le rez de chaussée était composé de l'entrée, d'une salle à manger immense, et d'un grand salon à gauche. A droite se trouvait la cuisine entièrement fonctionnelle et après un couloir au fond, la salle de bain avec jacuzzi et la chambre du couple donnant sur une terrasse exposée au soleil avec une magnifique piscine prenant le trois quart du terrain. Au deuxième étage, se trouvait des bureaux, ma chambre et une salle de bain, puis une bibliothèque qui couvrait une grande surface. Au troisème étage, d'autres bureaux et des pièces non aménagées qui n'avait aucune fonction.

Quand j'entrais dans la bibliothèque, je ne sus que faire, tellement il y avait d'étagères, de livres poussiéreux aussi gros les uns que les autres et de thèmes différents. Je lus quelques instants un livre sur l'histoire des vampires et me demandais si je pourrais, un jour, lire tout les documents qui étaient présents autour de moi. J'avais l'éternité mais serait-ce assez ?

- Laurent ?! Tu es rentré ? me cria James d'en bas.

Je restai silencieux un moment, ne voulant pas être dérangé en pleine lecture mais je décidai de remettre ma lecture à plus tard et rangeai le livre. Je descendis les marches de l'escalier en verre silencieusement et me retrouvais face à James et Victoria, visiblement contrariés ou en colère, ou même les deux.

- Qu'as tu fait aujourd'hui ? demanda James

- Oh, rien de bien important... Comme d'habitude, je me suis promené, répondis-je

Je ne voulais pas révéler la vraie raison de mon absence, car Victoria m'en avait déjà voulu assez pour avoir tué la mère de Carlisle. Elle n'était pas du tout du côté de ce traître mais sachant la relation qui l'avais liée elle et son père, elle devait s'en vouloir un peu quand même. Je décidais donc de ne rien dire et de mentir.

- Et vous qu'avez vous fait ? repris-je

- Nous avons été réclamé l'argent que nous devait Volturi, il nous a enfin remboursé après des heures de négociation, j'ai failli le tuer mais Victoria m'a retenu

Il tourna le regard vers elle à ses paroles et elle lui sourit timidement. Le sourire que j'adorais mais qui me faisait fondre de haine. J'entrepris de faire la cuisine pour tout le monde, des poches de sang frais. Je n'avais plus très faim mais pour ne pas alarmer les soupçons, j'en mangeai quand même. James et Victoria parlait à voix basse, j'étais exclu de toutes leurs conversations et je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer. Mais il restaient mes amis et je devais supporter le fait que jamais, je ne vivrais avec Victoria, une relation plus qu'amicale.

PDV Victoria

Je parlais avec James des actes de Laurent et des mensonges à notre égard. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas la vérité ? Etait-il au courant que nous étions au courant ? Et surtout devions nous lui dire ?  
Il devait se sentir mis à l'écart mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il pense que quelque chose n'était pas normal et se sente responsable. Je n'aimais pas Carlisle, je le haïssais même, mais il restait le fils d'un homme que j'avais aimé et ça, je ne le pardonnerais pas à Laurent. Il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait en tuant Carlisle et ma colère était montée à un tel stade que rien que de le voir me rendait encore plus furieuse. Il était assis en face, à nous regarder et ne prenais pas la parole, il voulait simplement saisir les mots que l'on s'échangeait, moi et mon amour.

- Tu es sûre que c'était lui ? Aucun doute ? dit James

- Sûre et certaine, je le jure.

- Et certaine également que c'est lui qui l'a tué ?

- Certaine aussi, murmurai-je le plus bas possible

- Devions nous lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas... On l'ignore et il viendra nous demander ce qu'on lui reproche, à ce moment là on lui dira tout, laissons le réfléchir un peu !

- Bien vu, on va le laisser quelques instants.

FLASH BACK

_En début d'après midi, j'avais senti un sentiment étrange. Comme si quelque chose me manquait. Je courus au maximum vers le centre ville. Mes cheveux bouclés et flamboyants flottaient derrière moi mais je me fichais d'à quoi je ressemblait maintenant. Je volais d'arbres en arbres car maintenant je savais. Un lien indescriptible me liait à Carlisle, je ne savais pas lequel, pas des sentiments d'amour mais je pouvais savoir à l'instant même qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. _

_Arrivée au centre ville, je marchais aussi vite, cherchant la rue du cabinet de Carlisle. Je ne m'y étais jamais rendu et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'y allais maintenant, moi qui le détestait. Mais une force m'y obligeait, je devais sauver le fils de mon premier amour. Je ne pouvais pas aller aussi vite que je le voudrais et j'arriverais sans doute trop tard mais je ne devais pas risquer d'alarmer les passants qui étaient très nombreux en cette après midi ensoleillée. _

_Après plusieurs minutes à chercher la rue, je trouvais enfin le cabinet. J'entrais et l'odeur me déplut aussitôt. Ne pas aller chez le médecin ne me manquait pas du tout dans ma nouvelle vie. Plusieurs portes s'imposaient à moi. Celle du milieu était la salle d'attente, celle de droite le secrétariat et sur celle de gauche était inscrit sur une place : Carlisle Cullen, médecin certifié. Mon intuition de mal-être était extrêmement forte, j'avais donc deviné juste. Je devais juste ouvrir cette porte pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais en même temps je voulais le laisser souffrir, quoi qu'il ait. Après tout, ça faisait un Cullen de moins mais je décidai quand même d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper. Une odeur de sang m'arriva directement dans le nez sans même avoir aperçu la pièce. En ouvrant plus la porte, mes craintes furent confirmés, Carlisle gisait par terre. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et me précipitai à ses côtés. Je tâtai son pouls et ne sentit rien._

_- Carlisle ? Carlisle ? Carlisle ! hurlai-je_

_Il avait perdu énormément de sang, sa gorge et ses vêtements étaient imbibés. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter dessus et l'achever. Mais je devais résister. J'eus beaucoup de mal à lui transmettre du sang mais heureusement il me restait quelques poches de sang frais qui venait de l'hopital. Le sang coula quand même dans sa gorge. Deux solutions étaient maintenant possibles : soit il se réveillait et devenait vampire, mais avec le sang de son tueur ou du mien ? Ou alors tout était fini pour lui et il mourrait._

_Je ne revenais pas, que moi Victoria Denali sauve une personne, alors que j'étais normalement si cruelle. Et surtout qui était l'auteur de cet acte ? Qui en voulait autant à Carlisle pour lui affliger ça ? Un vampire c'était certain, mais je doutais que les Volturi ne le connaissent et James et Laurent ne ferait jamais quelque chose de pareil. Ils le détestait autant que moi mais ne serait pas capable de faire cela. _

_- La première et la dernière fois que je te sauve la vie Carlisle... murmurai-je, tout près de son oreille._

_J'attendis quelques instant, et il commença à bouger très lentement jusqu'à se réveiller complètement. _

_- Où... où suis-je ? Victoria ? demanda t-il_

_- Oui, qui t'as fait ça ?_

_- Laurent. Je ne me souvient de rien sauf qu'il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a fait horriblement mal au cou. Il m'a... mordu ? Je suis un... VAMPIRE ? _

_- Je vais avertir James. Oui tu es maintenant un vampire et je te promets que je t'ai sauvé la vie pour une seule chose, et tu connais la raison, sinon tu serais en train d'agoniser !_

_- Tu ne m'as pas tué ? M...erci..._

_- Tu sais pourquoi, je viens de te le dire. Bienvenue dans le monde des vampires et ne dis rien à personne, je suis normalement méchante. Et tue plutôt des animaux, tu vas vite avoir faim._

_Je disparus dans un tourbillon et je trouvais James assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Je décidais de tout lui raconter... Il l'avait plutôt bien pris, pas tellement au début mais après des explications, il comprit que c'était pour une bonne raison. J'étais moi-même choquée d'avoir fait ça et Carlisle me devait une dette, à vie maintenant. Il avait l'éternité pour me rembourser. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK. _

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Aimez vous découvrir la vie des Denali ou juste des Cullen ? N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Bonne journée et bonnes vacances à celle (comme moi :p) qui le sont depuis hier ou bon courage à celle qui retournent en cours, je compatis... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le 3ème chapitre ! Une Victoria gentille vous a choqué ? Dans ce chapitre, le point de vue de plusieurs personnes... Bonne lecture !

PDV Carlisle

Je venais de me relever et me tenais difficilement debout. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits et tout me revint en mémoire. La venue de Laurent, la peur, la souffrance, un grand moment de vide et ... Victoria Denali ? Pourquoi est-elle venue me sauver, d'habitude si machiavélique, elle m'a sauvé la vie et je lui suis redevable maintenant. Je n'aime pas avoir de dettes envers quelqu'un mais je serais obligée cette fois ci de trouver une quelconque façon de la remercier. La question qui me restait le plus en tête est ce que m'avait dit Laurent. Qu'avait donc fait mon père ? Quelque chose d'assez grave pour que toute ma famille se fasse tuer. Mais maintenant j'avais l'éternité pour le découvrir et je ne comptais pas laisser cette question longtemps en suspens...

Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Laurent, ni comment avait réagi James en apprenant la nouvelle, et les sanctions prises. L'avait-il tué ? Quand même pas, quoique j'aimerais. Le clan Denali que je détestais depuis que Laurent avait tué mon père, et que j'avais découvert James et Victoria quelques temps après. Tant de questions restaient actuellement sans réponse... Ce n'est qu'en arrêtant quelques secondes de penser à eux que je me rendis vraiment compte que j'étais toujours en vie, mais dans quelle condition ? Je n'avais plus mal, malgré ma gorge ensanglantée et de nombreuses blessures sur le visage et sur les mains. Je n'avais plus de coeur et donc ne respirais plus. Moi qui vivait dans l'existence des vampires depuis longtemps, j'en étais maintenant un. Et je devais me débrouiller pour subvenir à mes besoins de sang.

Ce n'est qu'en allant dans la pièce à côté de ma salle d'auscultation que je découvris mon apparence devant un miroir. J'avais la peau très pâle et les yeux rouges foncé. Je ramenais mes cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, nettoyai tout mon sang, désinfacta des blessures et mis des pansements pour cacher au maximum ma gorge et sortit. Je pensais que l'air frais me ferait du bien mais je ne le sentis pas sur mon visage. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi et d'aller trouver quelques animaux dans la forêt à côté de chez moi. Je n'eus même pas besoin de prendre une voiture, car je découvris aussi que je pouvais aller très vite, voire voler. J'eus peur de me prendre des arbres au début mais finalement je réussis à les éviter facilement ! Ma condition de vampire continuait à vraiment me plaire, attention tout le monde Carlisle Cullen revient et pas qu'en simple humain !

Je croisais quelques personnes sur mon passage et marcha normalement dans la ville mais je dus résister pour ne pas sauter sur leurs cous et le sang qui affluait dans les veines. Mais ayant vécu une mort puis une renaissance, je ne voulais pas faire vivre la même chose à une personne alors pris la direction de la forêt. Sortie de la ville, j'accélèrai et arrivai en quelques secondes devant ma maison. La forêt était immense et prenait plusieurs hectares. Ma faim me tiraillait, ma gorge me brûlait, je devais absolument trouver quelque chose à manger ou j'allais me consumer.  
J'aperçus une souris, un bon début même si c'était très petit. Elle fut morte en très peu de temps et je bus entièrement son sang. Je me sentais cruel mais c'était les animaux ou des vies humaines. Quel était le mieux ?

En continuant ma recherche, je trouvai un élan. Il y en avait beaucoup en se rapprochant de l'étang. Je sautais au cou de cette pauvre bête et vidai entièrement ses veines jusqu'à la moindre goutte. Ma faim fut ensuite calmée mais combien de temps mettrait-elle pour se renouveler ? En tout cas, je pourrais chasser tranquille ici en ayant juste quelques pas à faire. Je rentrais dans ma maison qui couvrait une bonne surface et qu'on voyait à distance. Elle était entièrement blanche, avec de larges baies vitrées qui donnait une vue magnifique sur la forêt et le ciel. En ouvrant la porte, on arrive directement sur le salon et un canapé au milieu de la pièce, puis une cheminée. Il y a également à gauche une cuisine et une grande table qui me servirait moins pour manger maintenant. Au fond de la pièce, en face de la porte se trouvait un escalier avec des marches en verre qui donnait sur des chambres ou des salles de bain et une grande bibliothèque. Cette maison était beaucoup trop grande pour moi tout seul mais je l'adorais même si les dizaines de chambres ne servaient pas.

J'allumai Internet et chercha quelques informations sur les vampires. _Ne dorment pas. Se nourrissent de sang. Ont des canines pointues. Peuvent se déplacer très vite. Ont chacun un talent particulier. Ne ressentent pas le froid ni la chaleur. _Quel était mon talent ? Je ne l'avais pas encore découvert. Je comptais retourner travailler mais dans quelques jours pour avoir le temps de me remettre, de me guérir entièrement et surtout de m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. L'objectif n'était pas de tuer tous mes patients dès leur visite.

PDV James

Victoria était rentrée et m'avait tout raconté. Je ne l'avais pas compris au début. Mais pourquoi avait-elle sauvé Carlisle Cullen ? Mais si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait la même chose. Elle m'avait raconté son passé, j'avais même eu peur qu'elle soit la mère de Carlisle mais mes craintes avaient été rassurées. Laurent l'avait déjà blessée une fois en tuant son amoureux et maintenant elle tenait un être qu'elle haïssait mais qu'elle devait tout de même protéger ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Aimait-il la voir souffrir ? Il était au courant de tout et avait dépassé les limites. Victoria n'était pas bien depuis qu'elle était rentrée, j'essayais de la rassurer du mieux possible mais c'était très difficile. La nuit était tombée, il devait être aux alentours de 21 heures et je décidai d'aller demander des explications à Laurent qui était monté à l'étage sans un mot, après le dîner. Je le trouvais dans la bibliothèque lisant "_Autobiographie d'un vampire_". Je frappais doucement à la porte.

- Laurent ? Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Il leva les yeux et me regarda avant de me faire un signe de tête et de désigner la chaise en face de lui. Je n'aimais pas être si poli avec quelqu'un mais il restait mon meilleur ami et je devais découvrir pourquoi il faisait tout ça. D'un côté lui, de l'autre côté ma copine. La situation était compliquée.

- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit aujourd'hui n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as bien été voir Carlisle Cullen ? demandai-je calmement

- Non, James... Je t'ai dit la vérité et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu sais bien que je le déteste !

Je voyais qu'il mentait même si il gardait son calme et feingnait l'innocence.

- Laurent, on s'est toujours tout dit. Je le sais, avoue le. As tu été voir Carlisle Cullen ?

- ... Oui...

Un grand silence s'installa puis il reprit la parole

- J'ai mes raisons je te jure. Comment l'as tu deviné ?

- Ce n'est pas ton habitude de rentrer si tard et Victoria a ressenti une sensation étrange. Elle a tout de suite su que c'était à son propos et a été le voir. Maintenant reste à savoir avec quel sang il vit, avc le tien ou le sien car elle lui en a donné pour le réanimer ?

- Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Nous ne l'aimons pas, et nous ne devons pas l'aimer !

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Au moins, il avait avoué, pas encore entièrement son crime mais j'étais sur la bonne voie. La porte de sa chambre était fermée à clé, quand je frappai il n'ouvrit pas pourtant je savais qu'il s'y trouvait. Je décidai donc je continuer à parler sachant qu'il m'entendrait. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution mais je devais en savoir plus.

- Laurent, tu m'as posé une question et ne m'a pas donné le temps d'y répondre... Je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Va t-en, vous m'avez fait assez de mal comme ça !

- Parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas fait de mal à Victoria peut être ? Mais tu te crois où ? Je suis peut être ton meilleur ami, celui qui t'a toujours soutenu mais elle reste la femme que j'aime, et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, retiens le ! Parce que écoute moi bien, quelques soit tes raisons, tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre à Carlisle Cullen tu entends ?! Oui je le déteste, tout comme notre clan mais je ne suis pas pour la méchanceté gratuite comme ça, tu me dis avoir tes raisons, j'aimerais bien les entendre ! Et je sais que tu vas rester comme un minable derrière cette porte à réfléchir et me maudir, sache que je ne regrette aucune de ce que je dis actuellement et avise toi encore une fois de toucher une personne innocente comme ça, et je prendrais des sanctions supplémentaires ! Maintenant réfléchis bien à tes actes et si tu pouvais éventuellement t'excuser auprès de Victoria, ça ne te ferais pas de mal !

La colère m'était montée plus que nécessaire mais je ne regrettait rien et cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir les idées remises un peu en place. C'était tellement bizarre de ma part de faire tout ça pour Carlisle Cullen comme sujet. Mais voir Victoria dans cet état me tuait et je devais y remédier. Avant de redescendre, je donnais un coup dans le mur qui faillit s'effondrer. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à maitriser ma force et mes émotions. Je retrouvais Victoria sur le canapé, elle avait le visage si triste, je la pris dans mes bras et lui raconta mon altercation avec Laurent. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus la cause des actes de Laurent et nous restâmes la fin de la soirée comme ça à regarder les étoiles à travers la fenêtre et blottis l'un contre l'autre.

PDV Laurent

Je restais allongé sur mon lit à penser toute la nuit. Pour moi Carlisle était le seul responsable de toutes ces embrouilles et en plus de tout je m'étais mis mon meilleur ami à dos. Tout était rassemblé pour me faire vivre une période horrible de ma vie. Et en bonus, Carlisle était donc toujours en vie. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas hurler et je dus mordre à plusieurs reprises mes oreillers pour m'en empêcher. James était définitivement du côté de Victoria. Victoria, que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier mais c'était impossible. Elle était présente dans la même habitation que moi et sans cesse dans mon esprit. Je devrais être heureux pour James mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je n'avais pas apprécié la façon dont m'avait parlé James et si il croyait que j'allais m'arranger avec ça, il se trompait entièrement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait osé me parler comme ça. Victoria avait tellement une affluence négative sur lui. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait changé, n'était plus le même et rien n'était plus comme avant. Mais je ne pouvais rien y changer.

Quand l'aube arriva trop vite à mon goût, je décidai de descendre. Je verrais la réaction de James mais si il m'ignorait, je ferais de même. Je voulais quand même lui parler, lui avouer pourquoi j'avais fait ça et qu'il soit dans une situation difficile. Il ne ferait pas souffrir la prochaine fois et apprendra que je suis très rancunier.

Dès que j'entra dans la salle à manger, ils étaient tous les deux en train de manger leurs doses de sang dans un bol. Victoria me lança un regard noir et James me fit un faible sourire. Regrettait-il son comportement d'hier soir ? Je me servis un grand bol de sang et le bus très vite, j'avais très soif et je fus rassasié. Je restais ainsi assis attendant une réaction d'un des deux mais rien ne vint. Je ne lâcherais pas et ne partirais pas tant qu'un des deux ne m'aura pas adressé la parole. Ils partirent ensuite s'habiller et ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée que James désira m'adresser la parole :

- Ca va ce matin ?

- Oui... tu décides de ne plus m'ignorer ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Non, désolé mais je ne regrette rien même si je tiens énormément à toi, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. As tu réfléchi ? Souhaites-tu poursuivre notre conversation ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ma principale raison est que comme tu le sais, Victoria a vécu une relation amoureuse avec le père de Carlisle Cullen ?

- Oui et elle a été coupée car tu l'as tué

- Si je l'avais pas tué, tu ne serais pas avec elle à l'heure actuelle, je te rappelle... Mais je ne voulais pas le tuer par pur plaisir mais plutôt par ... jalousie pourrait-on dire...

- Jalousie ? De Cullen ?

- Oui. C'est difficile d'en parler et je comptais garder mon secret pour moi mais je ne peux plus... Voilà je l'ai tué pour espérer construire une relation plus qu'amicale avec elle, et tu es arrivé... Bien sur je suis content pour toi mais pas autant que je devrais l'être. J'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle, mais je doute que vous le sachiez...

- Je comprends et je suis désolée de cette situation. Je ne comptais pas te la ''piquer'' mais comment j'aurais pu savoir ? Je sais qu'on est amis mais essaie de l'oublier Laurent, vraiment.

- Depuis toutes ces années, ça a été impossible. Tu peux lui dire, elle le prendrait sans doute mal si c'est moi qui lui dis...

Voilà, j'avais enfin dévoilé mon secret et mes sentiments. Je me sentais soulagé, restais à voir la réaction de Victoria...

Alors, ce chapitre ? Un gros clash entre Laurent et James mais pas si long ! Vous êtes du côté de qui : Laurent ou James & Victoria ? Voulez vous qu'ils continuent sur cette voie là, avec ces caractères ou comme on les connait dans la saga de Stephenie Meyer ? Je voudrais ne pas trop reproduire l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les reviews ou les messages pour que je sache comment continuer ! A bientôt :D


	4. Chapitre 4

PDV Victoria

-Vic ?

C'était James qui m'appelait, je lui criais que j'étais dans la cuisine et il s'approcha de moi.

- Je peux te parler ? C'est à propos de Laurent... dit-il d'un ton très calme

- J'ai peur quand tu prends ce ton là avec moi, qu'as t-il encore fait ?

- Rien de nouveau ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il m'a parlé, et m'a tout avoué, les raisons de ses actes, tout ça...

- Enfin, il se décide ? Et alors, c'est parce que Carlisle vit dans une maison plus grande que lui ?

Je parlais d'un ton sarcastique mais je n'avais pas envie d'être polie au propos de Laurent. Il m'avait trahie et fait souffrir deux fois, et ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Je l'avais prévenu la première fois et il avait recommencé. Je ne voulais plus faire d'efforts et pour le moment, ne plus lui adresser la parole quelque soit ses raisons. Pour moi, il ne pouvait pas en avoir et même James ne me ferait pas changer d'avis.

- Ne le juge pas si vite, il..

- Je ne dois pas le juger ? Mais ça y est tu es de son côté maintenant ? Il a réussi à t'affluencer ?! le coupai-je

- Non non ! Ca a été compliqué de lui d'en parler, et si il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait je t'assure. Il a déjà réussi à m'avouer ses fautes et surtout se confier

- Et alors que t'as t-il dit ?

- Ne te mets pas en colère... Il était jaloux du père de Carlisle et toujours actuellement jaloux de Carlisle lui-même. Car pendant que tu étais en couple avec tu-sais-qui il essayait de tout faire pour oublier ses sentiments pour toi. Et a pensé que tué celui que tu aimais te ferait tomber dans ses bras. Ca n'a pas marché et maintenant déteste Carlisle Cullen, ça va de soi.

J'étais restée choquée. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de rien et son comportement avait changé pour de la jalousie ? Ma colère monta encore plus, je gardais les poings serrés pour ne rien briser, ce qui aurait été un désastre avec ma force surnaturelle et ma haine fut encore plus renforcés à l'égard de ce traître. Je ne voulais définitivement ne plus le croiser. Je sais que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à un de mes proches maintenant, et surtout James. Dans ce cas là, c'est certain que je ferai tout pour le tuer. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Etait-ce la vérité ? Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas contrôler ses sentiments mais je ne pouvais plus le regarder comme avant.

- Victoria ? Ca va ?

James s'inquiétait. Je n'avais pas parlé pendant plusieurs minutes, mon regard dans le vide.

- Ou...oui. Je ne veux plus le voir, ni l'approcher. Il part de cette maison !

- Mais on ne va pas le chasser ! Fais toi une raison !

- Tu ne me défends définitivement plus ?

- Mais si ! Mais où va t-il aller ? On ne peut pas le laisser seul !

- Alors c'est moi qui part. Amuse toi bien.

Je disparus dans un tourbillon. J'avais perdu Laurent depuis un moment et maintenant c'était James. Je ne pourrais pas survivre mais je devais réfléchir longuement et s'il ne voulait pas que Laurent parte, alors je partirais.

PDV James

Victoria venait de disparaître devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse la retenir, sans attendre une réaction de ma part. Que lui arrivait-il ? Bien sûr, nous avions traversé des périodes de crises mais pas aussi intenses et surtout personne ne s'était jamais enfuit. Je priais pour qu'elle revienne, mais vu son caractère, ce serait plutôt à moi d'aller la chercher. Mais où ? Où était-elle partie ? Tout ça à cause de Laurent, je me retrouvait dans une situation terrible, partagée entre une relation d'amitié et une relation d'amour. Jamais je ne pourrais chasser Laurent de sa maison, car elle lui appartenait aussi, même si je le voulais je ne pouvais pas.

Je l'entendis tousser pour montrer sa présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et il dut voir de suite mon expression contrariée sur le visage.

- J'ai entendu crier, que se passe t-il ? Où est Victoria ?

- Si je le savais ! C'est de ta faute alors ferme là. Je t'adore Laurent mais cette situation devient juste impossible ! Victoria ne veut plus te voir, tu ne veut plus la voir non plus et moi je me retrouve entre vous deux à ne pas savoir quoi faire et maintenant j'ai perdu ma copine ! Super.

- Je suppose qu'elle a mal réagi. Je n'aurais pas dû tout t'avouer et tout aurait été au mieux à l'heure actuelle. Je resterais dehors toute la journée et ne reviendrait juste pour me nourrir, si tu l'acceptes je suis près à le faire, pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas te chasser mais tant que tu n'es pas parti Vic ne revient pas ! Donc fais ce que tu veux, j'attendrais.

Il sortit. Je décidai de me jeter sur le canapé et attendre...

PDV Carlisle

Ce matin, je me sentais d'aplomb à reprendre le travail. J'avais caché au mieux ma gorge qui formait maintenant des cicatrices et des croûtes. Je m'habillai, alla chasser avant de partir. La pluie tombait à verse et la visibilité n'était pas terrible mais je voulais recommencer mes journées comme ma vie d'avant. J'arrivai à mon cabinet et salua la secrétaire qui me détailla puis tourna le regard. Ca en devenait gênant. Mon premier patient arriva une demi-heure après. Il souffrait de la gorge, je lui fournit donc une ordonnance pour avoir des antibiotiques et enchainai avec les visites suivantes. Toute la matinée se passa agréablement bien et ce n'est que vers 13 heures que la faim commença à me tirailler. Je ne devais pas faiblir, encore une visite et je pourrais avoir une pause pour aller me rassasier.

Une jeune femme entra dans le cabinet. Elle était magnifique et était enceinte. Elle avait les cheveux blonds courts et les yeux marrons clair. Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de cette si belle femme pendant quelques minutes. Mais elle était enceinte, donc je n'avais aucune chance.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame ?

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen. J'ai d'intenses douleurs dans le ventre depuis ce matin, j'espère que mon bébé va bien.

Sa voix était douce et cristalline. Son parfum sentait le miel et je vis son coeur battre dans ses tempes et je pensais à son sang dans tout son corps. Mais je ne devais pas tuer cette magnifique femme.

- De combien de mois êtes vous enceinte Madame... ?

- Appelez moi simplement Esmée. Je suis enceinte de 4 mois, et le père est parti, donc je vis ma grossesse seule...

- Désolé. Allongez vous s'il vous plait. Je vais écouter son coeur.

Normalement c'était à l'hopital qu'on se déplaçait pour ce genre de choses mais je n'eus pas la force de lui dire. J'avais fait quelques études donc savait comment faire les examens de bases. Et surtout je voulais rester le plus possible à ses côtés. _Carlisle calme toi ! _me dis-je dans mon esprit.  
J'auscultai Esmée et ne sentis rien comme battements dans son ventre. C'était un très mauvais présage et j'avais très peur pour elle. Je ne me sentais pas lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle comme telle, ce n'était pas possible, je devais me tromper !

- Quelque chose ne va pas docteur ? me dit-elle calmement

- Si si tout va bien !

Elle avait du voir mon expression angoissée et j'essayais de me radoucir. Malgré tous mes essais, aucun son ni battement ne venait au niveau de son ventre. Le coeur du bébé ne battait pas. Je devais lui annoncer.

- Esmée, je... je suis désolée...

Si j'avais pu fondre en larmes je l'aurais fait sans gênes. Je ne savais pas comment lui exprimer ma tristesse, ma pitié et ma compassion.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose au bébé ?

- Malheureusement, oui... Je suis désolée que je doive vous annoncer cette horrible nouvelle mais le coeur ne bat plus... Vous devez l'enlever au plus vite, sinon il y aura beaucoup de risques...

- NON ! Pas mon bébé ! Je vous en supplie, sauvez le ! Je sais que vous le pouvez s'il vous plait ! Je veux mourir avec, plus rien ne sert à vivre sans lui !

- Je ne peux plus rien faire. J'éprouve une profonde compassion pour vous et je suis là pour vous si vous avec besoin. Surmontez cette épreuve, vous le pouvez. Faites le pour vos proches, pour...moi.

Elle pleurait, ses larmes inondaient son visage. Elle avait perdu son bébé et c'était la plus triste nouvelle que j'ai eu à apprendre dans mon expérience de médecin. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire et elle devait l'enlever au plus vite. J'avais d'autres visites en attente mais je m'en fichais. Voir cette magnifique femme pleurer me faisait mal au coeur. Esmée se releva difficilement et partit. Je la serrai dans mes bras et elle frissonna. _Merde c'est vrai que je suis super froid. _Elle partit, ses yeux gonflés et rouges et ses joues trempées. Je décidai d'annuler mes consultations pour la journée, je ne pourrais pas les assurer correctement, mon esprit enivré par cette femme. Je rentrais chez moi, tuais deux élans et m'allongea sur le canapé.

PDV Esmée

J'avais eu du mal à reprendre la route, beaucoup de mal. Pourquoi une bonne chose m'arrivait et pourquoi me l'arrachait-on ? La mort de mes parents quand j'étais adoloescente, la disparition soudaine de mon mari et maintenant mon enfant disparu, mort à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'avais plus besoin de vivre sans lui. Me noyer dans ma tristesse ne servait à rien. Si on tuait mon bébé, je me tuerais aussi. Je parcourus la route jusqu'au centre hospitalier le plus proche, des idées suicidaires me traversaient plus que jamais la tête et savoir que je ne donnerais pas naissance comme prévu me démoralisa encore plus. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire et l'espoir qu'il soit toujours en vie et qu'on me le dise dans quelques minutes persistait. J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire mais je le devais. C'était la première fois que je rendais dans le cabinet de Carlisle, j'avais ressenti comme un grand froid en entrant mais tombée sous le charme de ses yeux et il m'avait tellement réconfortée alors que nous nous connaissions à peine.

Je me garais et entra dans l'hôpital. Mes larmes coulaient malgré moi mais je ne comptais pas les cacher. Une femme à l'accueil me demanda la raison de ma visite et expliquais avoir besoin d'une intervention urgente. Elle me conduit dans une salle et je dus m'installer sur une table. Deux personnes arrivèrent un moment après et m'expliquèrent ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils avaient un sourire rassurant et comprenaient ma douleur. Ils me déshabillèrent et je mis un habit différent. Je subis ensuite une anésthésie et tombais dans le vide total.

Quand je me réveillai, des pansements recouvraient mon ventre. Ca y est, je n'avais plus personne à l'intérieur de moi et je ressentis un grand vide. Ma douleur qui avait disparue durant l'opération revint plus forte. Les médecins me procurèrent des soins et m'adressèrent leurs condoléances et des messages de courage. Si il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand je serais sortie...

La nuit passa, et l'aube arriva très lentement. Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil, repensant à toute ma peine et pourquoi cet acharnement du destin. Je n'avais rien mangé, je n'avais même pas faim et mon ventre s'était bien remis. Il y avait une fine cicatrice mais les pansements n'étaient pas nécessaires. Les médecins arrivèrent 2 heures après et me parlèrent de ma sortie. Je pourrais sortir dès 10 heures, m'étant remis très vite. Je ne toucha pas à mon petit déjeuner, m'habillai en vitesse, regardant mon ventre redevenu plat. Disparue la légère petite bosse qui commençait à apparaître. Je devais maintenant mettre mon plan à éxécution. Je ne savais pas la façon dont allait se passer mon suicide mais je ne serais plus de ce monde ce soir. Je partis en direction de la forêt, où avait été détecté la présence d'ours...

PDV Victoria

J'étais partie depuis une journée maintenant. Je voulais revenir mais ce n'était pas mon genre, je voulais me faire désirer. Et surtout tant que Laurent n'était pas partie, je ne pouvais pas revenir dans ma maison. Cela faisait du mal à James, il n'avait pas mérité mais je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Laurent et lui avaient du discuter longuement ou alors pas du tout. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je m'étais réfugiée dans la forêt à la vue de la maison de Carlisle. Cette maison dans laquelle j'avais vécue et que ses parents lui avaient légués. De nombreux souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Mes moments de crise, de doutes, de tendresse ou d'amour dans ce lieu.

Je vis Carlisle rentrer. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait que je l'espionnais ? Quoique le terme n'était pas exact, je me remmémorais le passé, rien de plus. Puis il me devait une dette donc je me sentais pas responsable. J'entendis des craquements de branches et des gémissements en dessous de l'arbre dans lequel je m'étais réfugiée. Qui osait me déranger ? J'étais cachée par le feuillage et les branches donc l'humaine ne pouvait pas me voir. Je vis une femme assise, elle semblait blonde. Etait-elle perdue ? Elle était en tout cas très triste et avait la tête reposée sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené devant elle. Que faisait-elle là ? S'était-elle perdue ?

J'avais tellement faim, son parfum sentait le miel et je pouvais perçevoir les battements de son coeur de la hauteur où je me trouvais. Après tout, si je mettais fin à sa peine, telle qu'elle soit, ça ne la dérangerait pas ? Je descendis donc, prête à calmer ma faim et m'approchai d'elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle sursauta. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes et je m'apprêtais à commettre un nouveau crime.

- Q...qui êtes... vous ? me demanda t-elle

- Une méchante personne, très cruelle ! Tu ne sentiras rien ne t'inquiètes pas...

Je me jetai sur elle, sans qu'elle puisse se lever. Elle émit un cri de souffrance et de douleur mais je continuais. Je la laissai tomber sur le sol, et partit. Il était maintenant temps pour moi de retourner vivre où je le devais. Tant pis si Laurent s'y trouvait aussi. 

PDV Carlisle

Très tôt dans la nuit, mon téléphone sonna. Qui m'appelait à cette heure là ? Bon j'avoue ne pas être dérangé car ne pouvant pas dormir, ce n'était pas si grave mais personne ne devait le savoir.

- Allô ?

- Allô, Shérif Swan à l'appareil. Désolée de vous déranger si tôt mais un corps a été retrouvé près de chez vous dans la forêt, la gorge en sang et dans un triste état. Je pensais que vous pourriez vous déplacer au plus vite. Ou à la première heure demain. Je ne suis pas sûre que la victime survive, elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Aucune information sur elle, pas de carte d'identité ou de quelconques papiers...

- J'arrive au plus vite. Merci de votre appel Shérif.

- Je vous attends, à tout de suite Docteur.

Je raccrochai et me précipitai dans ma voiture. Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne mais aucune importance, je me devais de sauver chaque corps retrouvé et il y en avait étonnement beaucoup en ce moment. La présence d'ours avait été détecté et le shérif et son personnel faisait tout leur possible pour les éliminer.  
J'arrivai sur les lieux assez vite. Le Shérif attendait devant la porte, l'air fatigué.

Charlie Swan était un vieil ami. Il avait les cheveux courts et gris et une fine moustache. On était souvent appelé à collaborer ensemble. Il vivait à Forks aussi, dans une belle maison. Il avait divorcée et son ex femme était partie vivre ailleurs avec son nouveau compagnon. Il avait aussi une fille, Bella, qui avait décidé de rester vivre avec elle et qui était lycéenne. Ce n'était que ce que je connaissais de lui.

- Bonjour Carlisle !

- Bonjour Charlie. Ca va ? Comment va la victime ?

- Ca va ça va ... Je suis un peu embêtée avec Bella mais bon c'est les ados tout ça, pas toujours facile... Rien de nouveau pour la victime, elle reste inconsciente...

- Bella ? Mais c'est un ange ! Quand a t-elle été retrouvée ?

- Elle passe plus de temps avec Mike Newton, son copain, qu'avec moi ! Elle a été retrouvée il y a une heure dans la forêt près de chez toi. Aucune trace comme d'habitude mais la piste des ours est encore envisagée.

- Ne soyez pas jaloux ! Il faut interdire l'accès à la forêt, je ne vois que ça ou le taux de victimes va continuer d'accroître...

- Je le pense aussi malheureusement. Il y a de nombreux morts et cette victime est en bien mauvais état. J'imagine que vous voulez l'ausculter ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Je vais entrer !

- D'accord, je reste un peu prendre l'air, voir ce sang et cette pauvre femme m'a un peu retournée. Elle est allongée dans la première pièce à droite.

- A tout de suite !

J'entrai dans la pièce, laissant ainsi Charlie Swan devant. J'ouvris la porte et ...

- Esmée !

Alors ce chapitre ? Pas trop triste ? J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour faire ressentir la tristesse, que pensez-vous de Victoria ? C'est du totalement inventé mais il faut bien que je fasse une histoire pour le tout début du clan Cullen :p

Bonne journée à tou(te)s !


	5. Chapitre 5

Je me précipitai à ses côtés, elle était énormément pâle et gelée. Elle était en état d'hypothermie et ne bougeait pas. Même dans cet état, elle était magnifique. Ses yeux purs et fermés et ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade autour de ses joues jusqu'à la ses épaules. Je fis les examens de base et elle n'eut aucune réaction. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop pour qu'elle survive encore. Elle allait mourir à tout moment. Si je n'intervenais pas, elle serait définitivement partie dans 2 heures au maximum. Mais comment faire pour la sauver ? Elle qui avait tellement souffert, devais-je la sauver ou la laisser partir sainement ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait mais je ne me résout pas à la laisser mourir, en sachant qu'il y avait une infime chance de la sauver.

Je devais commençer sa transformation. C'était la seule solution, la transformer et espérer qu'elle vive à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Mais le voudrait-elle ? Il y avait d'immenses risques que je la tue aussi. Je n'étais que vampire depuis 1 semaine après tout, et donc encore dans une condition de ''nouveau-né'' comme on disait. Il y avait une très petite chance pour qu'elle survive à cette étape. Puis je ne savais pas comment procéder et personne pouvait m'informer. Mais je voulais tenter, je _devais_. 

Charlie Swan entra dans la pièce.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Très peu de chances de survie malheureusement...

- Avez-vous une idée du coupable ?

- Un ours géant encore, probablement...

Mais je savais pertinnement selon la blessure que cela était une morsure de vampire. Mais lequel ? Bien sûr, Charlie ignorant totalement l'existence des vampires, je ne pouvais rien dire. Sous peine de le voir dépérir lui aussi. Il ne croyait à aucune chose surnaturelle alors si je lui annonçait que cette race existait, il ne se remettrait pas, c'était certain.

- Il y a d'autres agressions depuis un moment, toutes les victimes ont le plus souvent jusqu'ici été sauvées mais aujourd'hui, la morsure est plus importante et très profonde... Surtout à une heure si matinale.

- Il est vrai que c'est bizarre, et aucun moyen pour stopper ce genre d'agressions...

- Combien de temps reste t-il à vivre à... ?

- Esmée. 2 heures tout au plus, 1 heures peut être, mais pas plus...

- Esmée ? Vous avez trouvé une carte d'identité ?

- Heu... oui ! Dans la poche de son jean !

Je ne voulais pas lui dire comment je connaissais le prénom de cette femme. Je ne connaissais pas la raison de lui cacher mais je ne voulais juste pas.

- De son jean ? Pourtant j'ai cherché mais bon, c'était un peu... gênant on va dire.

- Je vais la ramener chez moi, ainsi je pourrais vraiment voir son évolution qui malheureusement ne s'améliorera pas je pense... Mais j'essaie de garder un petit espoir quand même

- Oui, tenez-moi au courant Docteur Cullen.

- Je vous appelle selon l'évolution, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Au revoir Shérif !

- A bientôt Docteur.

Je pris délicatement Esmée dans mes bras. Sa tête tomba sur mon torse, et je sentais son souffle. Sa respiration était irrégulière et la situation devenait urgente. Je devais tenter même si il y avait beaucoup de risques, et je devais me dépêcher car j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça. J'aurais pu le faire sur le lieu même mais Charlie aurait pu entrer ou entendre des bruits et venir voir ce qu'il se passait, trop dangereux. Je la posai donc allongée à l'arrière de ma voiture et démarra. Aujourd'hui était normalement mon seul jour de repos de la semaine, mais j'avais mieux à faire maintenant. J'arrivai assez vite devant chez moi, pris Esmée qui était toujours inconsciente, monta les escaliers et l'installa sur une table d'examen qui me servait pour des visites à domicile.

La pièce était vide à part quelques instruments utiles, une chaise et quelques lampes. Je décidai de laisser les volets de la seule fenêtre fermée et allumai quelques lumières pour éclairer faiblement la pièce. Je m'assis à côté d'Esmée, et écarta ses cheveux.

- Je m'excuse pour ce que je m'apprête à faire Esmée... Il vous fait résister et revenir s'il vous plait...

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, son état de santé était très inquiétant et je devais essayer de la sauver. Elle me rejoindrait ainsi et je pourrais lui donner toutes les explications nécessaires. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, je me trouvais un être cruel, un monstre. J'écartais son chemisier, à la vue de son sang coulant dans ses veines, mes yeux me piquèrent et ma gorge me brûla. Je ne savais pas comment faire et je ne me sentais pas capable de m'arrêter.

Je me penchai au dessus de sa gorge et mes canines acérées pénétrèrent sa chair tendre. Ce contact lui arracha un soubresaut et un hurlement de douleur. _Courage Esmée._ Je continuais pendant quelques secondes, son parfum de miel envoûtant mon esprit. Esmée se tordait de douleur, du moins elle réagissait et j'espèrais tellement qu'elle se réveillerait complètement. _Arrête-toi Carlisle !_ Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter malgré mon esprit qui faisait tout pour décrocher. _Tu vas la tuer Carlisle !_ Cette pensée arrêta ma faim, son sang était tellement délicieux et je me relevais. Elle respirait toujours très difficilement, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Au moins, elle avait eu une réaction quand je m'étais penchée sur elle mais depuis rien... Je ne savais pas si tout ça était normal ni le temps qu'elle mettrait à se réveiller. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendit.

Mon portable sonna.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen, c'est Charlie Swan, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais comment va Esmée ?

- Toujours rien de nouveau, elle reste inconsciente et sans réaction. Ses battements de coeurs sont très irréguliers.

- Excusez-moi de mon appel mais je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, elle était si... belle...

_Alors là mon pote, elle est à moi alors pose tes yeux ailleurs._ Je répondis néanmoins :

- Oui oui... Je vous rappelle si il y a quelque chose qui change

- Merci, au revoir.

Je raccrochais. Je ne lui avais menti qu'à moitié, j'avais juste omis la transformation sinon tout était vrai dans mon diagnostic. Malgré le sang d'Esmée, j'avais terriblement faim. Je sortis donc dans la forêt très vite pour ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Je tuais 1 biche et quelques rongeurs et monta à l'étage. Toujours rien de nouveau. L'attente allait être terrible, surtout si il ne se passait rien...

PDV Victoria

Depuis que j'avais laissé cette humaine inconnue sur le sol de la forêt, j'avais pris le chemin de ma maison. J'aurais pu y être en quelques secondes mais je voulais que James m'attende un peu plus, le surprendre de mon retour. A un moment, n'y tenant plus et voyant que l'aube commençait à se lever, je courus aussi vite que je pus pour rejoindre le manoir. J'arrivais devant le chemin boueux et recommença à marcher normalement. Me voyait-il de là ? Comment serait sa réaction ? M'en voulait-il ? J'avais été stupide mais je n'éprouvais aucun regrets. Il m'avait quand même laissé tomber et protéger Laurent, ce n'était pas rien !

La lumière était allumée dans le salon. J'ouvris la porte et le vis allongé dans le canapé. Il était tellement beau, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux marrons me faisaient fondre. J'avançai doucement, il semblait noyé dans ses pensées, à réfléchir à quoi ? Notre histoire ? Une façon de me retrouver ? A Laurent ? Ou la façon de m'oublier ?

Il ne m'aperçut pas tout de suite mais dès qu'il le fit, son regard sembla s'illuminer. Il se redressa en position assise et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je courus m'y blottir et l'embrassai passionnément. C'était tellement bon de ressentir le contact de ses bras qui m'avait tant manqué. Il ne m'en voulait pas mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, même si il ne le montrait pas, il se posait des questions. Je me tenais donc de m'excuser, pas de mon comportement car pour moi j'avais raison, mais de l'avoir laissée tomber sans qu'il puisse me dire au revoir. Je n'étais pas partie longtemps mais assez pour le laisser souffrir.

- Je suis tellement désolée, James... Vraiment... murmurai-je

- Ne t'excuse pas, je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé...

- Mais je n'aurais pas dû te laisser comme ça et partir sans attendre une réaction

- Tu es revenue, c'est le principal pour moi.

- Tu as reparlé avec Laurent ?

- Non, il m'a annonçé qu'il ne viendrait ici que pour manger mais ne nous dérangerait plus. Il est soit dehors, soit dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est

- Je devrais aller lui parler tu crois ? Il m'a fait très mal et c'est impardonnable mais au moins mettre les choses au clair ?

- C'est peut être trop sensible pour l'instant, mais si tu es calme, tu peux toujours essayer...

- Je vais y aller maintenant.

- Si j'entends crier, je monte je te préviens ! A tout de suite

Je me détachais de l'étreinte de James et montais les escaliers. La porte de la chambre de Laurent était bien ouverte et il se trouvait à lire sur son lit. Toujours son _Autobiographie d'un vampire_. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais de le lire ? Son regard de détacha de son livre et vint se poser sur moi. Je lui fis un faible sourire.

- Que veux-tu ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

- En effet mais je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Pas d'inquiétudes, je serais calme.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Pourquoi me fais tu tant de mal ? Cela te plait ? De tuer le père de Carlisle et maintenant tenter de tuer Carlisle lui-même ?

- Non, je les déteste c'est tout...

- Il y a autre chose Laurent, je le sais. A propos de tes sentiments

- Tu le sais, pourquoi m'y faire penser ? Tu sais très bien comment je me sens et ce que je pense de toi

- Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à que James me le dise. Tu aurais pu me le dire, bien sûr ce n'est pas facile mais toujours mieux que de le garder pour soi.

- Maintenant tu le sais... Peux tu sortir s'il te plait ? Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais. Mais ne te plains pas par la suite, de toute façon c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir

- J'essaie juste de ne plus penser à toi, ce qui est déjà extrêmement difficile, et toi que fais tu ? Tu te ramènes devant moi. C'est gentil de ta part de venir parler, et je ne te dis ça sans aucune méchanceté. Néanmoins les choses sont assez claires je pense...

- D'accord, je sors. Bonne journée

- Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi Victoria.

Je sortis donc de sa chambre, satisfaite de lui avoir parlé mais un peu blessée de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas voulu être agressif mais l'avait été tout de même.

- Alors ? me demanda James

- Ca a été, il n'a pas voulu beaucoup me parler, prétextant vouloir ne plus penser à moi. Je comprends mais c'est blessant tout de même...

- Il ne sait plus où il en est, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ?

- Oui je veux bien. Merci d'être là pour moi...

PDV Laurent

Je resterais dans ma chambre toute la journée désormais sauf pour manger ou pour aller me détendre autrement dehors. La pièce m'oppressait mais je ne voulais pas empêcher leur vie de couple et me sentir de trop. La discussion avec Victoria avait été agréable mais je ne voulais pas lui parler. Pas par méchanceté mais elle l'avait compris même si j'avais vu que l'expression de son visage avait changée. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais l'ignorer serait une bonne chose pour tous.

PDV Carlisle  
_2 jours après_

2 jours étaient passés depuis ma tentative de transformation et toujours aucune réaction. Pourtant son coeur battait toujours, elle résistait mais devait ne plus respirer pour devenir entièrement vampire.

- Bats toi Esmée... Nous avons tellement de choses à vivre ensemble, je t'en prie, reviens...

Mon désespoir était au plus haut. J'avais accompli cela pour rien. Le Shérif Swan m'harcelait de ses nombreux appels. Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'allait ni mieux ni plus mal. Et je disais la même chose à chaque fois.  
Je parlais à Esmée tout le temps et restais à ses côtés. Je ne sortais que pour chasser et encore, je ne m'absentais que quelques minutes et revenait prendre place aussitôt à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas si elle m'entendait, me sentais, se rappelait de moi mais je lui parlais avec espoir. Des journées, de mon espoir de la revoir, de sa prochaine vie possible, de mon métier, du soleil et des oiseaux qui chantaient dehors. Tout pour que ma voix la ramène à la réalité. J'espèrais qu'elle s'y accrochait.

D'un seul coup, son coeur arrêta de battre. C'était fini. Esmée était officiellement morte. Mais dans sa vie d'humaine, allait-elle revenir sous une apparence de vampire ? L'attente était devenue insupportable, je lui parlais plus que jamais et faisais les cents pas dans la petite pièce. Je me sentais confiné.

- Reviens Esmée... Bats toi pour revenir... Ouvre les yeux, Esmée !

Mais toujours aucune réaction. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'éprouvais plusieurs sentiments à la fois. La peur, le stress, l'espoir. _Reviens parmi nous Esmée._

Je devais déclarer la mort, mais comment le faire à l'instar de Charlie ? C'était à lui de le faire en tant que shérif de police mais s'il voyait Esmée par hasard ? Je devais réfléchir.

L'attente était de plus en plus terrible, ça faisait maintenant 10 minutes qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Mais rien ne se passait, je l'avais vraiment tuée. J'étais vraiment un monstre. Je m'en voulais tellement. Je posa ma main sur la sienne, froide. Une simple réaction de sa part, s'il vous plaît ! Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer en dessous des miens quelques minutes après et un hurlement de douleur lui échappa, un cri qui me fit totalement culpabiliser de lui faire subir toute cette souffrance mais l'espoir renaissait. Ses cris de douleurs déchiraient la pièce, son corps se cambrait et elle semblait lutter et en proie à une véritable souffrance.

- Courage Esmée, je suis là, je suis là... Ca va aller, je vous le promets, courage...

Elle serrait ma main avec une force terrible. La transformation était en bonne direction. Elle allait enfin se réveiller et revenir ! Ma joie était immense mais la voir hurler ainsi me fit de la peine plus qu'autre chose. Elle tremblait de plus en plus fort, sa peau était devenue maintenant aussi dure que du marbre et sa peau était aussi pâle que la mienne. Elle fut prise de spasmes et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la calmer et atténuer son mal. Je pris une bassine d'eau et étalai un linge sur son front. Je ne savais pas si cela lui faisait du bien mais l'eau fraiche ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Ses spasmes s'atténuèrent mais ses tremblements continuèrent plus forts et plus rapprochés. Elle hurlait sans cesse, et je ne pouvais rien faire, à part renouveler l'eau et lui parler, je n'arrêtais pas.

- C'est bientôt fini Esmée, courage... Bats toi !

Je la tutoyais sans y faire attention, je l'avais fait automatiquement mais vu la situation je m'en fichais. Notre relation était devenue plus intime depuis que le Shérif l'avait découverte et m'avait appelé. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. J'avais réussi !

Ses yeux étaient pénétrants et rouges flamboyants. Elle se redressa en position assise et sans que je puisse réagir me sauta à la gorge. 


End file.
